Convertible tablet/notebook computers are well known; these are portable, “laptop” sized computers that are able to selectively convert between a “notebook” mode and a “tablet” mode. In a “notebook” mode, similar to standard operation of a laptop computer, a monitor is typically pivotable with respect to a keyboard, whereby in a “closed” position of the computer the monitor is face down towards the keyboard. Thus, an opposite face of the monitor portion of the computer serves as a lid.
In a “tablet” mode, on the other hand, the monitor/lid component is disposed essentially adjacent and parallel to the keyboard, but the monitor faces away from the keyboard, or towards an exterior of the computer, where it can be accessed by a user in a known manner associated with tablet computers. For instance, the user might be able to manipulate data or windows or other items on the monitor via touching the monitor screen or using a stylus, and/or may be able to write directly on the screen by way of a stylus. Thus, the “lid” side of the monitor/lid portion will now be disposed face down and towards the keyboard, and the keyboard is essentially inaccessible to the user in “tablet” mode.
To mechanically switch between “notebook” and “tablet” mode and back, there is generally provided a multi-axis hinge that allows the monitor to rotate between notebook and tablet mode about a “z-axis”. The z-axis in this case is associated with the monitor/lid portion and runs in perpendicular to the usual hinge axis (or axis about which pivotal displacement takes place, normally termed the “y-axis”) between the monitor/lid portion and keyboard. Thus, the z-axis is vertical with respect to the plane of the keyboard when the monitor/lid portion is held vertical and at a 90 degree angle with respect to the keyboard. The multi-axis hinge, of course, also permits the usual pivoting of a monitor/lid with respect to a keyboard about the aforementioned y-axis (i.e., as would normally take place in most conventional laptop computers between “open” and “closed” positions of the monitor/lid with respect to the keyboard).
Conventionally, there are two general categories of a multi-axis hinge: a single-swivel hinge which allows pivoting in only one direction about the z-axis when pivoting the monitor between notebook and tablet mode; and a dual-swivel hinge which allows pivoting of the monitor in both rotational directions about the z-axis when pivoting the monitor between notebook and tablet mode. In other words, with a single-swivel hinge, the monitor/lid can only be pivoted in one rotational direction as it goes from notebook to tablet mode and thence only in the opposite rotational direction as it goes from tablet to notebook mode. On the other hand, with a dual-swivel hinge, the monitor/lid can be pivoted in either rotational direction as it goes from a first mode (notebook or tablet) to a second mode (the other of notebook or tablet). However, conventional dual-swivel hinges have significant problems and limitations.
Generally, with a dual-swivel hinge, when transitioning back from a “second mode” to a “first mode”, it is very important to pivot the monitor/lid about the z-axis in a rotational direction opposite from that in which pivoting took place to arrive at the “second mode” from the “first mode”. Particularly, wires and/or other connectors normally run through the dual-swivel hinge along the z-axis, so that excessive pivoting of the monitor/lid with respect to the keyboard in either rotational direction could jeopardize the integrity of these wires or connectors. (As such, the 180 degrees of pivoting about the z-axis permitted in either direction, as alluded to hereinabove, is normally recognized as the maximum reasonable pivotal displacement that the monitor/lid portion can undergo with respect to the keyboard without jeopardizing the integrity of the connectors or wires that run through the hinge.) Without further guidance for the user, it is easy for a user to forget the rotational direction which was originally traversed to arrive at the “second mode” from the “first mode” and that must be traversed in opposite to return to the “first mode” from the “second mode”; for instance, enough time might elapse whereby it is easy for a user to forget this information, or the user's memory may well fail him or her in light of needing to focus on more pressing items.
Accordingly, it has been recognized that it is useful to provide a user with an indication of the rotational direction in which reverse pivotal movement (or return pivotal movement) from the second mode to the first mode must occur. At present, conventional solutions involve hard-printed (i.e., static) labeling in different locations and light indicators (LEDs) that are lit at appropriate times. The “static” solutions have been noted as being quite confusing, as different rotational directions are indicated simultaneously and can thus be seen simultaneously by the user, possibly leading to more confusion. The light-based solutions, on the other hand, tend to be installed at great cost and require an added level of structural complexity that might not be desired in a computer and may be regarded offhand as an unneeded or frivolous expense as compared to the costs of other, more critical, computer components.
In view of the foregoing, a need has thus been recognized in connection with providing an arrangement, for communicating to a convertible tablet/notebook user a preferred rotational direction for pivoting about a z-axis, which is cost-effective and efficient.